


snowfall

by whathegeometry



Series: days of our lives [1]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry
Summary: horace and will taking a walk in the snow.
Relationships: Horace Altman/Will Treaty
Series: days of our lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aseikh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aseikh/gifts).



> {disclaimer: these are john flanagan's characters and i don't claim to own them in any way. i am not profiting off of this work.}

Even the insidious slush creeping slowly into Horace’s boots can’t distract him from how absurdly happy he is right now, hand in hand with Will Treaty.

Will Treaty his _boyfriend._

_His boyfriend._

“Hey, Horace! Stay with me!” Will says playfully, snapping a mittened finger in his face. They’re standing out in a large clearing in the woods out behind Halt’s cottage, and last night’s fall had coated the ground with almost a full foot of snow. The snow still continues to fall, framing their little scene in its white flurries. The view is cute and idyllic, and Horace almost loses himself in it.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Horace replies, still wearing his giddy grin. Horace watches as Will lets go of his hand, flops backwards into the deep snow and gazes up at the sky. 

“I could do this forever,” he says, smiling, laying spread-eagle in the snow. “This is the life. No worries, no obligations, just you and me…” He trails off, turning his head to look up at Horace, and extends his hand. Horace takes it, and lets himself fall into the snow beside Will. They stay that way for a minute or two, laying splayed in the snow, holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes.

Will leans in then, and then before Horace can think Will’s lips are pressed to his, and all he can think is _wow._ Will’s never kissed him before, they’ve only been together for a week (although Horace has fantasized about Will for much longer), after all, and it’s incredible. It’s not magic or fireworks or whatever the fairytales had you believing, but it feels like more somehow. It’s a moment of intimacy, of closeness. He’s never been this close to anyone in his life, and before he can prevent it there are tears falling down his cheeks. Will pulls away, a look of concern on his face. 

“Hey, hey, bud, it’s okay… did I do something wrong?” Will asks.

“No,” Horace says, choking up again. “You did everything right.” And then he gathers the smaller boy in his arms and kisses him again, and it’s deeper this time. Not hungry or lustful, just slow and long and deep and full of unsaid things. Will rotates them until he’s on top of Horace, and then Horace spins him fully around, and they roll around in the cold snow distracted from the freezing bite by the warmth of their embrace. 

After two blissful minutes, Will pulls back, and stands up. He offers Horace his hand for the third time today, and for the third time, Horace takes it. Seeing  the flush on Will’s cheeks and nose and the smile in his face and in his eyes, the tears come back to Horace’s. He grabs will by the shoulders and smiles.

“Will- Will, I think I lo-”

Which is when they are interrupted by a snowball that hits Horace squarely in the face.

He doesn’t even have to turn to figure out who it is. “Cass!” he yells angrily. He turns back to Will, kisses him quickly, and the ducks down to prepare to fight.

He doesn’t see the way Will looks at him forlornly as he pulls away.

He doesn’t see what Will mouths to Cassandra before joining Horace and Alyss in the snowball fight.

_  
“I’m gonna kill you.”_


End file.
